


Pocahontas

by SuicideLove



Series: Genderbent and Revised Disney [3]
Category: Disney Princesses, Gender/Sexbent Disney - Ripushko
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Revised Version, Suicide, Underage - Freeform, Yaoi, genderbent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:10:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuicideLove/pseuds/SuicideLove
Summary: This is the third story of my Genderbent Disney stories and this one is a little different and more mature then the other ones for a few different reasons. Near the end there is character death and there is suicide so please if thats going to upset you or going to trigger you then please don't read. I will put a note at the beginnings of those chapters to warn you though, just in case you decide to read anyway. Also I'm going historically correct so Pocahontas is his actual age of 12 and John Smith is 21. If that bothers you I definitely wouldn't read it. To those who do read it however, I hope you enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First things first, John Smiths name has been changed to Jason. Secondly, I'm really not joking, Pocahontas is going to be 12, I'v warned you so please don't comment on here yelling at me for it being underage because I did warn you. So please be polite and just don't read if you don't like it but to those who do read it I hope you enjoy!

Pocahontas walked through the woods slowly, being as quiet as the wind as he did so. He slowly pulled an arrow out of his quiver that was on his back and pulled it back before letting go, hitting his target which was a rabbit. He grinned and picked it up before adding it to the pouch of other dead rabbits hes killed, raising his kill quota for the day. As he walked back to this village, which was in the heart of the large forest that stretched across the land, he heard his father and advisor speak a short distance away, "Strange men on the shore? Did you find out why they are here?" Pocahontas sneaked closer to them to listen, "They're looking for something called gold. I don't know what it is but for now we should leave them be"

Since Pocahontas knew which shore they where talking about, there was really only one beach anyway so it wouldn't have been to hard to find in the first place, he quickly went that way. The closer he got there the more he started sneaking through bushes and the trees. When he reached the last line of bushes he hid in them and looked around. When he saw the strange men he stared shocked, especially the one with wheat colored hair and ash colored eyes, he was definitely beautiful in Pocahontas's eyes. He was amazed by the others though and decided to stay and stay he did, watching them all day and into the night.

When he finally returned to his village his father was there to greet him with a scolding, "There are strangers here Pocahontas! Do not go near them or the beach! They might hurt you or even kill you and I refuse to allow that! Do you understand son? I'm doing this to protect you" Pocahontas smiled up at him reassuringly but he knew he wouldn't be listening to his fathers orders, "Do not worry father, they won't hurt me. Even if they tried to touch me I'd scalp them before they could!" His father msiled at him fondly and ruffled his hair before sending him off to bed for the night. Pocahontas went to his teepee and skinned the rabbits he killed, giving them to the woman who would cure it and cook it for the next days meals. As he went to bed all he kept thinking about was how he was going to spy on the man with the ash colored eyes again

-Jason's Point of View-

When we arrived to the new world and stepped onto the sand I instantly stared at the trees and the sky, it all somehow looked different then England. I snapped from my thoughts when my friend Benjamin playfully shoved me so I followed him and helped him set up the tents and bring off the materials we would need to find gold. But after almost ten minutes I felt like I was being watched. I felt watched the entire day but no matter where I looked or checked I couldn't find the source. At lunch I sat with Benjamin and we ate in a relaxed silence before I decided to ask, "Have you got the feeling of being watched at all today? I feel like I'm being watched and its been happening all day"

Benjamin looked at me confused and shook his head with a fond smile, "No I haven't actually, maybe you'v finally gone mad and fell off your rocker. But its probably all that sunlight beating down on us, I know I'm still getting used to it" I merely chuckled and shook my head and we went back to eating. The rest of the day we chopped trees and Benjamin kept joking I was going mad. But I kept feeling like I was being watched. No matter where I went I felt like there was eyes on me. 

Finally, a bit before sunrise, I caught a glimpse of someone hiding in the bushes, watching me, but it seemed like it was a child. I tried looking for it more intently but after that first second glimpse the figure was gone but I kept looking for it the rest of the day. When he stopped for the night I turned fully towards the trees and looked around more, hoping to see it in the dying light. I was looking so intently I didn't notice Benjamin coming up behind me until I felt his hand clap my shoulder from behind, "What's wrong Jason? Did you see a savage or an animal?" He looked around the treeline worriedly before I chuckled softly, trying to qualm his worries and get him to not alert the others at the same time, "Don't be silly Benjamin, there are no savages here! I was just looking for some animals"!

I chuckled again, just to calm him more as Benjamin relaxed next to me, leading him away from the trees. I led him to the firepit where dinner was being cooked and I was trying to convince him there where no savages but as I was trying to qualm his fears I coudln't help but to think that maybe...maybe that child was a savage


	2. Chapter Two

Pocahontas's P.O.V.  
Before anyone woke up with the light of dawn I ate some leftover meat and sneaked away from the tribe. I wanted to go to the shore before anyone could catch me. Once reaching there I instantly became confused when seeing them make a strange wall from the trunks of trees, "Why are they making a wall?" I decided to shrug it off and I started looking for the strange man again but unfortunately, I couldn't see him past the wall. After what seemed a long time of searching I scowled with impatience.

  
After a little bit longer of searching, I finally found him but I found him talking to another man. When seeing this I felt a strange form of anger and I instantly reached back to draw my bow and grab an arrow. I kept it poised and drawn but I made no real move to release it, both because I thought I was acting strangely and because the other man finally left the strange one's side. The strange man left as well and started walking into the forest so I quickly followed him, putting away my bow and arrow. For a while, I stalked him like I would my prey and when we got a good distance away from his tribe he suddenly stopped and so did I. Without turning around he spoke to the air, but I knew he meant me, "You can stop following me now little one, come out, please. I want to see you"

  
I stared at him surprised and impressed that he was able to tell I was there and watching him. I stared at him for a little longer before slowly walking out from the line of trees I was hiding behind, a hand on my bow just in case he decided to try and hurt me but he didn't seem ready to, in fact, he was standing much like an animal would to a dominant wolf that was about to eat him for dinner. When I came into the light fully we both just sort of stared at each other in shock, not sure what to do. Slowly, after what seemed like forever of staring he slowly held his hand up to me, "My name is Jason Sorrow" I reached out and took his hand, looking at it curiously, wondering why he held it out in the first place.

  
This 'Jason' chuckled softly before making our hands clasp and lifting them up and down slowly, "What is your name little savage?" I frowned at him softly, lifting my eyes from our clasped hands, "Pocahontas, the chiefs son. What did you do?" He smiled at me fondly and chuckled again, "I shook your hand. Its how we say hello" I took my hand back and waved it in front of me, my palm towards him and smiled. He looked at my hand and me confused so I chuckled in his place, "How. That is how we say hello"

  
He nodded slowly and mimicked me, wanting to learn how to do it my way. I giggled a bit when seeing him pronounce it oddly but I couldn't stop from grinning up at him. He looked very funny when he did it, "Why where you following me today? And watching me yesterday?" I blinked when hearing that but I explained how I wanted to see the funny white men and funny boats but when I saw him I had this strong urge to be near him and protect him but I didn't want to get hurt so I decided to watch him instead. He stared at me for a few moments before lifting me up into the air and laughing, "Hey! What are you doing, why are you laughing!? Put me down this instance!"

  
That just seemed to make him laugh harder, "It seems as if you fell in love with me my little savage! I think...I think I could fall in love with you to" He smiled at me fondly and held me to his chest but I was too stunned ot even notice. I stared at him and tried to wiggle out of his arms. He quickly put me down so he didn't drop me and as soon as my feet touched the grass I ran away, easily losing him and going towards Grandmother Willow. When reaching her private isle I collapsed at her roots and whimpered, "Grandmother Willow, Grandmother Willow please wake up!"

  
After a little more coaxing she slowly woke up and frowned when seeing me look so distraught. I quickly explained what had happened the last few suns and she blinked surprised at my story. She stared before looking at me fondly and lovingly, "You love that strange man my little Pocahontas. You must see more of him or you may end up with a broken heart. But be warned, you must never let your father see you with him or it may be off with your strange man's head...and yours. You should head back before your father looks for you, the sun is almost up high" I nodded and stood, thanking her before heading back to my tribe. As I did I thought over her words long and hard before deciding she was right, I must be in love with him, or at least, falling in love.

  
Grandmother Willow was never wrong and she never would lie or tell me to do something where I would get hurt. When I returned to the tribe I was surprised when Father swept me up into his arms and hugged me tightly, "Father? What's wrong? Has something happened?" I looked up at him worriedly and he chuckled, shaking his head, "No my child, nothing is wrong! In fact, I have wonderful news! I have found you a bride!" I stared at him stunned, unsure of what to do but all I knew my heart was breaking from the thought of marrying a strange woman and not Jason. In my stunned statehe carried me to his tribe and sat me down in it, showing a girl a year or so younger then me, "Pocahontas this is your bride, Raven Bird"

  
Raven Bird smiled brightly at me and bowed to me, to show respect and it was true, she was very beautiful with black hair like her namesake and eyes as pretty as a bears fur but she wasn't what I wanted. I wanted Jason. In my panic and fear, I got out of my fathers arms and ran


	3. Chapter Three

After running for awhile I finally ran out of steam and just started to walk, walk and look for Jason. I wanted to see him and tell him what was going on but I stopped when my friend, White Fox, had caught up to me to stop me, "Pocahontas why did you leave? Raven Bird thinks shes offended you and is crying! You have to come back!" I shook my head and started walking again, keeping an eye out for Jason, "I'm not marrying her" White Fox stared at me shocked before quickly following me, "Why not?! Raven Bird is beautiful!" I sighed and shook my head at him, not really caring that she was beautiful, "I'm in love with someone already and I will marry him, not her"

I yanked my arm out of White Fox's hold, he had grabbed me again to stop me, and I started running away from him quickly. He was too stunned to even try and follow me. I kept running and running, looking for Jason and getting more eager to see him the longer it took. I soon found, instead of Jason, that man whom hugged Jason and hid behind a tree to watch him. He started cutting and hacking into a tree and once it fell he turned the tree into logs and taking it back to his village.

I decided to follow him and I watched him carefully, curious about him but not in the same way as Jason. He worked hard and long and he never stopped or showed signs of slowing. Finally, he stopped cutting trees and stayed in the village when the sun started to leave the sky but I stayed, wanting to see Jason. As I looked around for him Jason appeared and went ot the man, speaking with him and it burned my anger to life again. But at least I knew where my anger was coming from, 'I should scalp him. Touching something of mine. tsk!'

Jason soon finally left the mans side and started walking into the woods. Eager to see him I followed him happily before he stopped a good distance away from his village, "I was afraid I wasn't going to see you again my little savage" He turned around and smiled at me fondly as I quickly ran to him and hugged him tightly. He chuckled and hugged me back, kissing the top of my head, "Who is that man? Why do you hang around him so?" He blinked surprised and rose a brow, "That's my friend Benjamin, don't worry I don't think of him like I think of you" 

I scowled and looked away with a huff, "I'd have to scalp him if you did" To prove my point I took my tomahawk from my belt and showed him, a look of determination on my face. He looked at me before he slowly started to smile, kissing my cheek soothingly, "There won't be any need for that. You are the only person who's special to me" I smiled faintly and blushed softly before looking away and putting my tomahawk away. He chuckled and held me closer, letting me cuddle with him happily.

After a few moments, I pulled away from him and held his hand, walking further into the woods and down a worn path. He rose a brow but didn't question me and even got into a canoe with me when I reached the river I was looking for, "Where are we going Pocahontas?" I started rowing the canoe once he was in and smiled, "We're visiting Grandmother Willow" He looked at me confused but all I did in response was get out of the canoe once reaching Grandmother Willows island. I hugged his arm and eagerly took him to her, "Jason, this is Grandmother Willow!"

He gave the tree an odd look then gave me a confused one. I giggled and gestured back to the tree excitedly where Grandmother Willow had formed, smiling at Jason politely. When Jason looked back he stared shocked and nearly knocked me down with him when he fainted in shock


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guess what? I'm not dead! And I have a beta reader!

I gasped and quickly dragged Jason before Grandmother Willow so she could get a good look at him. Grandmother Willow was looking at him worriedly as well.

She said “Maybe he’s never seen a talking tree before? How strange.”

I shook him gently, hoping to rouse him before splashing water on his face when shaking him didn’t work. After the splash hit his face he gasped and quickly sat up. He panted, looking around before staring at Grandmother Willow confused with slight fear.

I cooed “It’s alright Jason, Grandmother Willow is good, not bad! She won’t hurt you.”

He said “Al-Alright, I trust you. My names Jason Sorrow. It’s nice to meet you”

Grandmother Willow said “I am Grandmother Willow. What tribe are you from? I don’t see any marks on you.”

I couldn’t help but to giggle from her curiosity as it was rather obvious that Jason wasn’t from a tribe like ours. He smiled softly and chuckled, deciding to play along.

He said “I’m from the Sorrow tribe.”

Grandmother Willow nodded in understanding and went to ask something else but the sound of drums was heard in the distance.

I exclaimed “Jason stay here!”

I quickly got into the canoe and paddled my way to land, knowing my father was searching for me. I looked at Jason nervously once I got onto land before rushing off into the trees, heading back to the village. I ran as fast as I could when I got into the village, looking for Father. When finding him, I slowed down and looked down when he looked at me with disappointment.

He said “Raven Bird’s tribe is here. Since she is your future bride you will greet them first. Now that you have finally decided to join us.”

He gripped my shoulder tightly, wanting to make sure I didn’t disappear again and made me walk to Father’s teepee. A chief with a big headdress was talking to a woman with raven feathers woven into her long hair - they must have been Raven Bird’s parents. I bowed to them, as much as possible with Father’s grip on my shoulder, and smiled softly.

I greeted, “I am Pocahontas, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

The chief said, “I am Chief Red Sky. My wife, Snowfall.”

Snowfall bowed to me and I quickly returned it, Raven Bird running out of the teepee, looking eager to see me. After a gentle nudge from her father she came to me and gave he a shy hug, I feigning the same feelings as I returned it, though reluctantly. I showed them around the village, Raven Bird hugging my arm the whole time, replacing Fathers tight grip. When it was time to eat Rave Bird and Snowfall went with the woman to eat as Father, Chief Red Sky and I ate in Father’s teepee.

Chief Red Sky said, “Thank you for the warm welcoming Pocahontas and for consenting to marrying my daughter.”

He went back to eating and Father sent me a glare, daring me to tell Chief Red Sky the truth and that I had not consented to anything before eating his own food again.

I slowly said, “You’re welcome Chief. She’s a beautiful girl and will make a wonderful wife when the time comes.”

I forced a rather convincing smile before facing my food and eating my food once more. I kept thinking about Jason as they continued to talk about the marriage that I was being forced into. Soon, we were done eating and I escorted Chief, Snowfall and Raven Bird to their teepee before going to my own. I sat down and hoped that Jason had gotten to his own village safely before I burst into tears. Even as I fell asleep I was still crying. Before anyone woke up the next day, I managed to sneak out of the village to go to Jason’s. I looked for him a long time but was unable to find him. Feeling impatient I huffed and went to head back to my village but before I could return I ran into Whitefoot.

I asked “What are you doing?”

He explained “I’m looking for you! Raven Bird wants to spend the day with you so let’s go.”

I scoffed and frowned, walking away from him and the direction of the village. He gasped from my obvious disrespect and quickly followed me but I just ignored him.

He exclaimed “What are you doing!? We have to go back to the village before Raven Bird thinks you don’t like her!”

I said “Go back then if you want but I’m not. I don’t even like Raven Bird, or even other girls for the matter.”

He gasped so loudly I thought he was going to choke as he kept following me. I saw a rabbit and decided to catch it so I could give it to Whitefoot. He wouldn’t have any other choice but take it to the village so it could be added to our stocks. I threw my tomahawk at it and killed it before giving it to Whitefoot, Whitefoot having no choice but to go to the village. When he was gone I smirked and quickly ran off and back to Jason’s village. I smiled eagerly as I got closer and closer to Jason’s village until I was grabbed from behind. I snarled in rage and fought before I was turned and coming face to face to Jason. I instantly calmed and was so excited I did something that surprised us both - I kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> See? I told you, Pocahontas was twelve. In this story and in history


End file.
